


Sandcastle

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [34]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sandcastles, Tumblr Prompt, its a soft story, they make a sand castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott and Caduceus make a sandcastle.





	Sandcastle

“Would you like to join me in making a sand castle, Nott?” 

She put down her crossbow, looking up at him even as he knelt down to be closer, “Near the water that comes at you?”

Caduceus shook his head, “No, the waves break what I make, return the sand to the ocean. It’s alright though, I was too close, it was a good learning experience. Where we are right now looks like a good place for a sand castle to live for a little while.” he observed serenely, placing a hand into the sand, feeling it’s texture before he pulled his hand out, smoothing the sand back down, “Yes, this will be nice. The castle will sit here nicely until it’s returned to the water.” 

Nott stared, putting her crossbow down as she looked towards the waves, “What?” 

Caduceus sits, gathering some sand into a pile quietly for the castle, looking up at her when she doesn’t join him, “It’s low tide, the water will start coming up here in a little while. That’s why the sand is wet up here. He ruffled her hair gently with his large hand, gentle like Pumat had been, “It’s fine though, it won’t come up here until were already gone. Take a break and make this with me, it’ll be great.” 

Nott hesitated a second, before she sighed and sat beside him, only turning her back to the ocean when she was sure it wouldn’t suddenly move up towards them, “Alright. Can we make it big though? Like a real big castle of sand that something could be hidden inside?”

Caduceus smiled, carefully packing some sand together into what looked like a wall, “I don’t see why not. Do you want to put something in it when were done?” 

“No, it just sounded cool.” she admitted, pushing some sand forward to create a wall against his. 

Caduces closed his eyes, considering for a second, nodding as he and Nott built together, “Yeah, it does.” he said sedately, breathing out a slow happy sigh as he silently went back to moving sand. 

It took them both a little while, with Nott looking back to check on Caleb and that the ocean wasn’t any nearer then it had been before, but eventually they had a castle of sand, bigger then the one he had originally tried to make near the surf. 

“It looks like a lumpy box and pyramid.” Nott observed. 

Caduceus hummed, nodding, “It does.” he agreed, scratching his nail against one of the walls until it sort of resembled a door, careful as he brushed away some of the sand back into the ground, “It’s got a doorway.” 

Nott brightened, “Oh! Could we add windows too?” 

He nodded, “If you want to, sure. Add or remove whatever you wish to from this, Nott. I’m really enjoying doing this with you.” 

She smiled, “I’m enjoying this too, um, thanks.” she added, leaning over to cut out window holes with her own claws are carefully as she could, hiding her face in her hood. 

“That looks nice.” Caduceus said, voice tranquil, as they both looked over their large sand castle, complete with both an opening for a door and some window holes. 

Nott nodded, while he continued, “It isn’t perfect, I don’t think, but that’s alright. Nothing really is. It was fun though. Did you have fun Nott? I wouldn’t blame you if you preferred what you were doing with the seagulls. That looked like fun too.” 

She looked at it considerately for a second, glancing over at her pile of birds, before looking up at him, “Both were fun, I think. It was a lot of fun to make it with you, Deuces, thanks for offering.” 

He shrugged, already untroubled by the nickname, “No trouble, I thought it would be fun to do with someone. Glad my guess was correct. We should do this again sometime, if we get the chance.” 

Nott nodded, “I’d like that.” she said, getting up to retrieve her bird prizes. 

Caduceus stayed near the sand castle, watching it for a while as it stayed, closing his eyes as he let the sounds of the waves fill his ears. 

It was a nice first time at the beach. He found it quite enjoyable indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Caduceus before, but here he is. Hope he's at least a bit in character.


End file.
